


《流亡诗歌》第79章 Better to Be Lost 迷失更好（2）

by Mooner2666



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooner2666/pseuds/Mooner2666





	《流亡诗歌》第79章 Better to Be Lost 迷失更好（2）

第七十九章 Better to Be Lost 迷失更好（2）  
卢辛抱着他小叔一脚踹开房门，急切把人往床上一放就压了上去。兰斯反手抓着床板，被他拱得闷哼一声，见他毛毛躁躁手都在发抖，捉弄心思骤起，按住他脑袋往后一推，命令道：“先去放水洗澡。”

卢辛急急忙忙说：“我洗过了——”

“小呆鹅，”兰斯低声佯骂，“我没洗。”

卢辛愣了一愣，旋即明白过来他是什么意思，涨红了脸从他身上爬起来，扎进浴室放水，又拿毛巾又试水温一阵手忙脚乱后才将他送进浴室。只是这个澡也洗得不安生，他那侄儿不住敲门恳求：“小叔，你快点，我忍不了了。”

兰斯打着肥皂被他烦得不行，没好气道：“ 那你来给我弄？！”

卢辛正在门口跺脚，也没听清，只听到他小叔好像叫他进去，于是急不可耐推门而入，待看清了室内景象后，霎时连耳朵都烧红了，结结巴巴道：“小，小叔？！”

只见兰斯跪趴在浴缸内，水漫过腰身，臀却高举着，一只手正往那隐秘口里进进出出，听见门响便偏过了头，眼光迷离，满面绯红：“谁叫你进来……算了，你过来。”

卢辛眼都不知放在何处，瞄了一眼那雪白的臀尖后只觉身下那话儿急速涨大一圈，胀得发疼；他快步走到浴缸前蹲下，热腾腾的水汽升起，于是不得不屏住呼吸。

“愣着干嘛？”兰斯塞了盒东西到他手上，朝身后努努嘴，“抹上去。”

那是一盒油膏，触感滑腻，卢辛抿抿嘴唇，尽力稳住呼吸，顺着兰斯的臀缝滑下去。他刚泡了澡，皮肤烫烫的，膏体瞬间化作油脂，覆在皮肤上是晶亮的雪白；卢辛触到他柔嫩的褶皱时，明显感到他抖了一抖，腰臀上的水珠落下来，浴缸内的水面便晃起涟漪。

甬道内是未想到的湿热拥挤，卢辛不得不抽插转动几下以开阔，不知碰到了哪一点，身下那人“啊”叫出声，双腿一个不稳差点滑倒。卢辛赶忙将人捞起来，低头一看，只见他小叔叔湿淋淋躺在他怀里，攀着他的手臂，面上粉红得不像话，碧眼微阖，慢慢转过来看他一眼。那一眼透着水，又透着光，像一种胆怯，出现在骄傲的面庞上，立刻让他溃不成军。

哗啦啦一阵水声，在兰斯的惊呼中，卢辛将他整个端在怀里。两人都水淋淋的，兰斯脚不着地，只得紧揽着他的脖子嚷道：“等我擦干水——”

“还想叫我等多久？”他蛮横地亲他的嘴唇，含他肉肉的乳首，“不许擦了。”

二人双双倒在床上，卢辛以膝盖顶开他的腿，一手去握他那话儿，一手伸进他的穴口继续开拓，专往刚刚寻得的那点按，按得他直蹬腿，两臂伸过头顶，只露半张脸，低低喘着气。

“行了……”兰斯给按得受不了，两腿一举抬上卢辛的肩背，猛地往下使劲使二人距离拉近；他吮着他侄儿的嘴唇，两手几下将他裤子解开，等他侄儿那暗沉的火热之物弹出来时，却被唬了一跳。

“你这家伙……”兰斯难以置信地收了收腿，有些打退堂鼓，“怎的长这个模样？”

倒不怪他，卢辛那话儿自他开始发育起就逐渐偏往狰狞方向发展，这会儿被他挑逗到至极，茎身遍布紫色纹路，泛着暗红，碰起来又烫又胀。卢辛被他摸得难受，急吼吼握着茎身就抵上去，兰斯揽着他的脖子，嘶嘶地抽着气；那穴口因情动已湿软起来，稍用力便陷进一个头，潮热的软肉便层层叠叠挤上来，卢辛暗道一声不好，急急忙忙要退出来，却仍没有把关住，一个不慎，直接泄了他小叔一屁股。

兰斯埋头愣了下，旋即不可避免地闷笑起来，双肩都在抖动；卢辛则一个弯腰扑倒在他怀里，不让他看见自己涨得通红的脸，气恼得一连声“啊啊”，双手则急速律动自己那逐渐瘫软的话儿。兰斯笑够了，捧着人脑袋一阵乱揉，像是抱了个宝贝似的极响地狠亲两口，喜欢得不行：“你这小东西，怎么这样要人命呢！”

卢辛气狠地咬了咬他的乳首，怒道：“你不许笑了！”

“不笑了不笑了，”兰斯给他拱得要向后倒去，连忙告饶，又见怀中人一脸羞愤，抿了抿唇，揪揪他的耳朵，“小叔帮帮你。”

说罢抽身起来，把着他侄儿那话儿端详两眼，不等卢辛反应过来就埋头含入口中。

“？！”卢辛没有料到他这样的动作，下意识就往后缩，兰斯却追着上来，两掌大力按住他的腿，舌尖顺着茎身舔弄，发出啧啧之声，不时挑眼看上来，似是警告他不许再动；卢辛哪里受得了这般挑弄，几下那话儿又充起血，他小叔见状满意了，突然张口作出吞咽的样子，吓得卢辛赶紧退出来：“饶了我吧，好不容易才又起来了。”

兰斯听后便不客气地将那物吐出来，起身骑上卢辛大腿，两臂搭在他肩上，挺着腰故意以臀肉去戳他那话儿，像是撒娇，却又眯眼促狭地笑，活像个引人上钩的妖精。卢辛被他瞧得大脑涌血，猛地将人翻了个个儿，抹匀他臀尖上适才射上去白浊，张口咬他的肩颈肉，一举再次挤了进去。

兰斯痛得立刻渗出眼泪，反手抓住卢辛的手臂，抠抓出几条指甲痕；卢辛被他挤得双目发红，见他脖颈有汗珠滑下，伸唇过去细细舔舐，一路顺着他凹陷的脊椎沟吻下来，扶着兰斯的腰就一个送胯，速度不快，只专对着那一块敏感软肉顶，不一会儿他小叔就受不了，腰杆散架似的软下去，低喘也变成了尖细的呜咽。

这姿势只能看见一片雪白瘦削的背以及被拍得发红的两团臀肉，卢辛忽然想到兰斯也是看不见自己脸的，他可以想象任何一个人在背后进出他。这想法一出顿时让卢辛疯了，按住身下人的腰就是一阵狠贯，兰斯不知他突然发什么病，呃一声卡在喉咙，一下子扑到床上去，就被卢辛整个压上来，直顶他那敏感点，还伸到前头来握住他的那话儿，低沉又阴郁的嗓音在耳边响起：“叫我一声。”

兰斯给他压得喘不过气，下身的双重刺激让他止不住地抖，抖得神经作响，声音也不稳：“你动……动一动，这样难受……”偏偏他侄儿还将他两个手腕都一把按在床上，不许他自己动手；兰斯一个驰骋情场多年的老手，从未在床上被人这样要挟过，一时憋得眼角发红，心跳加快。倏忽间他脑中有什么东西断掉了，不管不顾急促喊一连声：“卢辛——卢辛，卢辛——”

做前兰斯还惴惴想着人伦面子，这几声喊像是冲破了心理屏障，越发得不要脸起来，一个翻身将卢辛猛得推倒，急切往上一骑，才颤悠悠地吐出一声媚哼。他侄儿那话儿塞得他腹部都满满当当，简直要捅到他心里去，一时动弹不得，只好两掌撑在卢辛精壮的坚实小腹上使力。

既然已没羞没臊得主动坐上来了，兰斯便再管不得什么颜面，按着卢辛腹肌将自己臀部稍稍抬高，一段泛红的暗色茎物便堪堪滑出，牵扯出些外翻的红嫩软肉，摩擦得他一下乱了呼吸，不自觉急喘几下，腹部猛烈起伏，倒更让他下盘不稳，雪白雪白的臀肉抵在那根坚硬滚烫的暗沉茎物上，当真是对比强烈，实实在在的“雪中送炭”。

卢辛哪里想到他小叔这样会，光是耳边略喘的喑哑呻吟都快将他魂给抽走了，更别说眼前的一片白晃晃的春光了。卢辛眼睛也不眨地盯着下处，他小叔腰细臀窄，大腿根却有力，适应他那物事之后，两手抓住卢辛的膝盖，竟自己前后挪蹭起来了，腰肢款摆，上下吞伏，简直要浪出水来。骑伏一阵后，卢辛渐渐感到本有些艰涩的甬道顺滑起来，似有暖融潮水浇在他那话儿头上，令他不住一阵战栗，旋即垂眼一看不免吃了一惊，未想他小叔竟是个有天赋的，这么捅几下还真给捅出了汁，噗呲噗呲的，都有水声了。

再抬眼，只见他小叔自胸膛到面颊都是粉红粉红的，汗湿的金发黏在额上，双唇张着，水光光的；小腹收缩，挺着腰正在他身上卖力呢。察觉到他在看自己，便垂下眼睫，碧玉样的眼睛蒙了层水，眼尾俏俏一挑，低喘着笑道：  
“——小叔伺候得可还周到？”

其样子之春媚，若不是知晓，谁信他是第一次？卢辛眸光一暗，握了他的腰，直直往下一捅，又捅出哑哑一声叫唤，像是知道卢辛喜欢，故意叫出声逗他反应。这招屡试不爽，卢辛果然拼了命埋头苦干，不多时就让罪魁祸首吃不消，连射好几次后，说什么也不干了，嚷着要歇歇，一头扎在枕头上。

那是其他任何场合都不可能见到的颓媚的兰斯——他从前颓懒，却未显过媚态，连脖肩相连的曲线都起伏着勾人亲吻；卢辛俯身下去，一寸寸吮他的皮肤，舔含他的乳首，像真要尝一尝这人的滋味。他仍不敢相信，这么多年，从他是个小少爷时做的头一次春|梦，到后来同床共枕的肖想，他与兰斯早已缠绵过千百回，早已想过他小叔的无数滋味，却没有哪一次的肖想能与这般真实媲美；他以为他小叔是风流天使，肢骨冰凉，不似凡人，可甬道内也如常人滚烫，热情得要融化他；至此，他所有的性|经验全都不值一提，这样的震颤，这样似梦的真实，已脱离了肉体的思考——他注意到床头柜上不住跳动的药瓶，墙面上重合的影子，晚风吹开帘幔，世界便看见毫无遮挡的他们，一如人类诞生之初，最原始，最纯粹的赤裸。卢辛迷瞪着眼睛，幔子拂过鼻子，扑面的纯净白色让他一瞬间以为快见到上帝，下意识去捞握身旁人的肩胛骨，怕人长了翅膀，就要飞走。

可随即埋首一看，那天使人儿一样的小叔正安安生生躺在自己怀里，背部温润光滑，上边还有他悄悄留下的、绯红的吻痕呢。


End file.
